Olor a vómito
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —¿Necesitas asistencia? —le preguntó diligente, tan amable como pudo y Sai y ella miraron alrededor en busca de alguien más.(...)—Sólo tengo rasguños —admitió él—, pero el Hokage me recomendó venir de todas formas, dice que estuve demasiados días fuera y que corre un virus por las fronteras. SaiIno. "Reto Niñeros por un día. Cannon" del foro Legado Ninja.


Disclaimer: Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon." del foro Legado Ninja.

* * *

 **Olor a vómito**

Capítulo único

* * *

Ino no era más que una voluntaria en el Hospital cuando se la requería, su tiempo estaba repartido entre la Florería y el Cuartel de la División de Espionaje, además de las clases de artes femeninas que tomaba con recurrencia. Pero Ino sabía hacer malabares y su agenda cotidiana estaba completamente organizada para atender todas sus actividades, dejando el tiempo suficiente para cualquier eventualidad y la flexibilidad necesaria para dejar la Florería a cargo de otra persona si debía salir de misión.

El virus de moda, sin embargo, había llegado para estropearle todo su balance. Habían llamado a todos los médicos que no estaban de turno y cuando eso no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a la enfermedad que había llegado desde otra nación, todos los voluntarios fueron llamados también. La Florería tuvo que mantenerse cerrada por varias jornadas y luego pasada a las manos de una civil desempleada. El Cuartel redujo su demanda notoriamente cuando la epidemia cobró la salud de muchos funcionarios, y finalmente sus preciadas clases de seducción fueron relegadas a las noches para servir de voluntaria como la Aldea lo demandaba.

Ino no podía negar que la falta de sus clases le estaban afectando el ánimo, por más que Sakura insistiera que debía conservar el buen humor para fortalecer su sistema inmunológico y no ser una nueva víctima del virus que te atacaba el sistema gástrico, te deshidrataba y te hacía fotosensible, pero que no te llegaba a matar por más que pensaras que estuvieras al borde del abismo.

Aburrida de su nuevo oficio de enfermera, usaba sus descansos y rondas para practicar la danza de los abanicos con historiales médicos; caminar erguida y de forma elegante poniéndose de puntillas con sacos de suero sobre la cabeza; y tocar un _shamisen_ imaginario simulando que las cuerdas eran las hebras de su cabello. Ino alucinaba por unirse a las filas de la selecta División de Seducción por lo que se negaba a perderse la oportunidad de entrar por un simple virus forastero.

Vestida como una enfermera más, Ino había optado por unos tacos altos e incómodos para acostumbrarse a bailar sobre ellos, aunque sus bailes estaban relegados a un movimiento fluido y rítmico para no hacerlo obvio para el resto. Sus intentos de ser disimulada, sin embargo, no fueron fructíferos.

—Te caerás si sigues moviéndote así —le dijeron desde el pasillo a su izquierda e Ino se detuvo de inmediato. Hana no se veía de buen ánimo ese día y estaba dispuesta a regañar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Ino, en cambio, le sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba la carpeta que traía en las manos y se la colocaba sobre la cabeza como para agregarse dificultad.

—No lo haré. Observa —y comenzó a caminar con la vista fija en ella hasta que la domadora de perros tuvo suficiente y se alejó. Ino se sonrió a sí misma, llevó la vista al frente todavía con la carpeta sobre la cabeza y un par de brazos la sujetaron para que no siguiera su andar. Sai la detenía para que no chocara contra su cuerpo—. ¡Sai!

El susodicho le sonrió a modo de asentimiento al tiempo que la soltaba y la carpeta resbalaba de su coronilla y la rubia la atrapaba en plena caída. A simple vista, Sai venía llegando desde el exterior, todo sucio de polvo, sangre y cansancio.

—Ya veo que están ocupados —dijo el pálido con una sonrisa de las suyas, como si no estuviera maltratado tras la misión que le había tomado días.

—Lo estamos, es verdad —comentó ella mientras alzaba la carpeta y la apretó contra su pecho, rara vez se ponía nerviosa. ¡Ino era la que ponía nervioso al resto! —. Lamento si te pasé a llevar, estaba practicando… —Ino se había gobernado, había dejado la frase en el aire para que Sai le preguntara qué era lo que practicaba y así ella, radiante, le comentaría que estaba tomando clases de seducción. Nadie podría resistírsele una vez que se graduara.

Pero Sai simplemente asintió con los ojos cerrados, totalmente desinteresado por su actividad extraprogramática. Ino no se lo vio venir pero no se dio por vencida, llegaría a decirlo en algún momento.

—¿Necesitas asistencia? —le preguntó diligente, tan amable como pudo y Sai y ella miraron alrededor en busca de alguien más, alguien más oficialmente médico que ella para que saliera al rescate del moreno, pero nadie lo hizo.

—Sólo tengo rasguños —admitió él—, pero el _Hokage_ me recomendó venir de todas formas, dice que estuve demasiados días fuera y que corre un virus por las fronteras.

—Bueno, el virus ya llegó aquí al Hospital —comentó Ino permitiéndose una risa contenida y Sai sonrió, notando todos los pacientes enfermos que plagaban los pasillos del consultorio esperando atención médica. Revoloteando entre ellos estaban los médicos más oficiales que ella como Sakura o la señorita Shizune, dándoles suero fisiológico, medicamentos intravenosos y despachando a los exagerados. Ino, tal como los médicos auxiliares como lo era la veterinaria Hana Inuzuka, estaban ahí para descongestionar al Hospital de una manera más rápida atendiendo a los casos menos serios y ayudando cada vez que se les pedía en los casos más graves—. A menos que el señor _Hokage_ quiera que contraigas el virus…

—Sólo necesito algo para los golpes y me marcharé —afirmó Sai señalándose principalmente la cara pero Ino notó que también traía herido un brazo, las manos y la espalda.

—Por aquí, sígueme por favor —le pidió dejando la carpeta bajo un brazo mientras se internaba en el fondo del Hospital.

Al abrir la marcha y sabiendo que Sai no estaba mirándole la cara directamente, Ino dio rienda suelta a una sonrisa casi dolorosa a causa de su propia emoción. Sai había irrumpido en su vida para darle la alegría que aquel antiguo desertor había dejado un hueco, y lo mejor de todo era que sus maneras de tratarla no eran sino amables para con ella, aunque su sentido del humor todavía era un tanto hiriente. La había defendido como Sasuke nunca lo había hecho y había sido el primero en llamarla bonita como nadie lo había hecho antes. Y ahora, ese mismo hombre accedía a seguirla para hacerse curaciones sin sentirse perturbado por ella o dudar de sus habilidades como voluntaria.

La rubia buscó un box vacío en el fondo del Hospital, lejos de las manos infecciosas de la enfermedad y teniendo la precaución de taparse la boca y nariz con un pañuelo fino de seda cada vez que pasaban cerca de un enfermo. Cuando llegaron al lugar elegido cerró la cortina del mismo para darles privacidad y todo el ajetreo del exterior pareció ignorarlos. Sai buscó la camilla para tomar asiento mientras dejaba a un lado su pergamino y armas, y se desabrochaba la chaqueta para revelar las heridas corporales. Era evidente Sai se había hecho sus propias curaciones con lo que había encontrado en el momento. En su brazo se había atado un trozo de tela para cubrir un corte profundo y se había enjuagado malamente las demás heridas del cuerpo porque sobre su piel todavía se veían las impresiones de sangre seca.

Ino no ocultó su sorpresa mientras se ponía los guantes de látex.

—Pareciera que necesitaste tener a un médico contigo durante la misión —comentó ella al desenvolver la tela del brazo herido, pero tuvo que hacer uso de solución salina para despegarla de la costra. Ino fue lo más gentil que pudo con él y aunque tuvo claro que el último tirón debió haberle dolido, Sai no se quejó.

—Pensaré en el _InoSakuSai_ para la próxima —dijo él con una sonrisa amable y la rubia tuvo un lapsus de apnea al escucharlo nombrar al equipo que formaron junto a Sakura hacía meses atrás—, seguramente nada de esto me habría sucedido de haberlas llevado.

—Te habría bastado con llevar solo a Sakura —replicó Ino con falsa modestia y Sai asintió, no cogiendo el pase para halagarla, cosa que no la desalentó. Sai no era un chico normal—. Aunque no dudo que terminaría curándote las heridas que ella misma te hiciera.

Esta vez un atisbo de risa, un asentimiento de él y se quedaron en silencio. Ino remojó un trozo de gaza para lavarle la sangre seca y el polvo que tenía pegado en el cuerpo, sintiéndose más como una amante que una enfermera. Si bien, lavar a los pacientes no era una práctica poco común dentro del Hospital, sus sentimientos hacia él y la manera en la que lo acariciaba con el paño embebido en solución salina, la hacían pensar que estaba en otro lugar y en otra situación.

Ino suspiró en medio de su trabajo atrayendo la atención del paciente y sus miradas se cruzaron con una sincronización que hizo estremecer a la rubia pero que no tuvo efecto en Sai. Casi sintió que se ruborizó, aunque no estuvo segura hasta que el pálido se lo hizo notar.

—Tu rostro está rojo, Ino —le dijo—, ¿es que te enfermaste del virus?

Ino se rio tanto por la vergüenza como por su inocencia.

—No, ¿cómo crees? —Estrujó el paño y lo remojó otra vez para seguir limpiándolo—. He estado en el Hospital desde el principio de la epidemia y no he tenido síntomas, y el tiempo de incubación ya pasó —aseguró—, ya no lo contraje.

—Eso es un alivio.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó curiosa de saber si era una respuesta predeterminada por sus libros o no.

—Sí —dijo—, me alegra cuando ninguno de mis camaradas esté enfermo. Porque es lo correcto, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —aseguró ella, dándole atención a la herida más profunda y fea que tenía. La limpió antes de cerrarla con _chackra_. Así que la consideraba camarada, una amiga, ¿quizás? Ino sonrió—. Sabes, Sakura y yo habíamos quedado en salir esta noche pero ya ves cómo está el Hospital…—Hizo una pausa—, Tenten, por otro lado, está de vigía en la Muralla, otra vez. Me estaba preguntando si querrías ir tú en lugar de ellas.

Sai se dio unos momentos para meditar, frunciendo el ceño un tanto como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo en el interior. A Ino se le cortó el flujo de _chackra_ solamente por el desconcierto y el pálido ciertamente lo notó, puesto que se volteó a mirarla cuando el calor sanador dejó de calentarle el brazo.

—Según lo que he leído y visto de Naruto y Hinata —comenzó—, esto parece ser una especie de cita, ¿no?

El rubor de Ino era incontrolable, ya le estaba parecieron que una versión de ella misma pero tímida se había apoderado de la real. Ino no era así, ella era la que sonrojaba a los chicos.

—Bueno…, si tú quieres verlo así, entonces lo sería —dijo y tan pronto como acabó, el _chackra_ volvió a fluir—. Pero es una salida…, de amigos. Si quieres podemos invitar a alguien más. —Aunque Ino esperaba fervientemente que no invitaran a nadie.

—Los dos está bien —dijo al fin, sonriente.

Y las mejillas de Ino le dolieron de tanto sonreír.

* * *

Sai se marchó en tanto estuvo lista su curación, le agradeció y quedó en pasarla a buscar al Hospital en tanto su turno del día terminara. Y por más que Ino lo intentó no se concentró en los pacientes que le habían asignado, impaciente por su cita. Mirar el reloj fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y los últimos minutos fueron los más terribles de soportar, el tiempo parecía estirarse para que no llegara la hora acordada.

Antes de que llegara Sai, Ino pasó al baño a donde se retocó el maquillaje y el perfume, y se acomodó dentro de su traje de enfermera lo mejor que pudo porque no podría ir a casa a cambiarse. Se subió un tanto el vestido desde la cintura para que se vieran más las piernas y la puerta se abrió en el acto, descubriéndola con las manos en la masa.

Sakura carraspeó. Olisqueó el aire que olía a violetas; vio el maquillaje de noche que no concordaba con el vestido de enfermera; y fue testigo de la modificación de su largo. Nada escapó del ojo crítico de la médico y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se hacía paso hacia los lavabos para mojarse la cara.

—¿Vas a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida y la florista frunció los labios.

—¿Acaso hice algo malo? —rebatió Ino fingiendo desinterés pero sus ojos pendientes de su mejor amiga la delataban notoriamente.

—Vi que asististe a Sai en la tarde —le respondió Sakura mientras se pasaba las manos mojadas por el pelo para secárselas y de paso domar al _frizz_ —, sí, husmeé en los historiales cuando le vi salir —confesó—. Pero enserio, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? —reiteró la de los ojos verdes mientras señalaba sus piernas—, ¿qué hay de malo en el largo del vestido? ¿En tu cara al natural?

—¿Qué hay de malo en que me arregle un poco? ¡Es una cita, tonta!

Esta vez, Sakura fue la que cedió.

—Si Sai aceptó salir contigo luciendo como estabas durante la tarde, ¿por qué más? —comentó amablemente la médico pero Ino se molestó más—. Mira, conozco a Sai más de lo que crees. Si no le parecieras un poco interesante no se habría molestado en aceptar la cita —«Él fue quien habló de una cita», recordó Ino con una sonrisa cálida—. Así que te recomiendo que te bajes el vestido, haz que se enamore de ti, no te lo que tienes de cuerpo.

Pero Ino cerró los ojos y se dio la libertad de soltar una risa casi burlona antes de hacerse paso hacia la salida.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de citas que yo no sepa?

—¡Puerca! —murmuró la del cabello rosado sabiendo que la florista la escucharía pero no hubo réplica y la puerta de los baños femeninos se cerró ruidosamente.

Ino dejó el Hospital en ese mismo instante, descubriéndolo más silencioso que en la tarde, pues los enfermos también tenían derecho a dormir. Se arregló su pequeña cartera sobre su hombro y se detuvo en la entrada del patio exterior del recinto con un pensamiento en la cabeza. Ino miró sigilosamente alrededor, pensando que era exagerado usar su capacidad de percibir presencias, y al comprobar que no había algún testigo, decidió bajarse el vestido de enfermera para dejarlo en el largo usual, más recatado de lo que planeaba y siguió caminando. No muy lejos del Hospital, Sai la esperaba aseado y con su ropa de civil, distinto a cómo lo había visto antes.

El pálido se le acercó en tanto la reconoció y se sonrieron al unísono incluso antes de saludarse.

—Te ves guapo —le dijo Ino sin timidez mientras se disponían a caminar por la calle.

—Gracias —respondió simplemente Sai, no habiendo razón por la cual él le devolviera el cumplido ya que la veía igual que antes—. He visto a Sasuke antes, no me quise acercar pero pareciera que estaba esperando algo —explicó para luego sonreírle directamente a Ino—. Seguro tú lo notaste antes que yo —le afirmó Sai con mucha seguridad y la rubia tuvo un momento de ensimismamiento, sin saber si debía negarlo u omitirlo.

—Por supuesto… —dijo sin poder evitarlo y hasta se sintió un poco culpable—, a Sasuke se le ve rondando por el Hospital cuando Sakura está por terminar su turno —continuó Ino cabizbaja, no sabiendo si sentirse feliz de que tuviera tales expectativas de sus poderes mentales o si debía sentirse mal porque en realidad no lo habría notado si Sai no lo hubiera mencionado. Decidió enterrar el tema—. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir, Sai? —preguntó, entusiasmada.

—Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es —dijo—, creo que sólo las tabernas están abiertas.

* * *

Encontraron una mesa para dos sólo por suerte, pidieron algo para comer y unas cervezas. El silencio que vino después fue un tanto incómodo para Ino, pero no así para el artista que la miró a la cara sin una expresión de desagrado visible.

Las bebidas llegaron relativamente rápido e Ino se apresuró a beber un poco para mojarse los labios antes de iniciar una conversación, en cambio, Sai vio burbujear su cerveza un momento antes de tomarla.

—Y bien —comenzó ella, incapaz de descifrarlo con la soltura que estaba acostumbrada—, qué es lo que dicen tus libros acerca de las citas —concluyó la pregunta cuando Sai bebía los primeros sorbos y al entender su duda, cerró los ojos en lo que le pareció una sonrisa oculta por la jarra de cerveza.

—Bueno, lo primero es conocerse —dijo—, saber los intereses del otro. —Ino asintió y bebió un sorbo corto con los ojos adormilados, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos y le pidió que continuara, pero en el momento en el que dejó de hablar sintió un burbujeo en la garganta que subió en forma de reflujo. No podía estar pasándole eso frente a Sai en su primera cita y ella enrojeció sin más.

—Lo lamento, fue la cerveza, me dio hipo… —susurró intentando salvar un tanto su dignidad—, estaba demasiado helada. —Si Ino estuviera un poco más calmada, notaría que él estaba mucho más tranquilo con respecto a su incidente gástrico de lo que ella imaginaba—. ¿Cuáles son tus intereses? Además del arte, claro. —Dejó a un lado la cerveza con un odio desmedido y se limitó a continuar lo que había quedado detenido.

—Supongo que sería observar la belleza de las cosas —contestó amablemente y ella se ruborizó ante su respuesta, a ella la había llamado bonita, ¿no? —. Ino, estás roja otra vez. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Ah, Sai, tienes tanto que aprender…

Pero Sai abrió un tanto los ojos, teniendo un momento fugaz de sorpresa.

—Pero Ino, has tenido bochornos desde la tarde. Ahora eructaste… —Ino lanzó un grito para interrumpirlo.

—¡Fue hipo!

—Hipo —repitió él mientras asentía—. Todo apunta a que estás enferma del estómago.

Ino comenzó a reírse para restarle gravedad al asunto mientras se abanicaba la cara con una mano, ya comenzaba a sentir que la vergüenza se le condensaba sobre la piel en forma de traspiración, y negó otra vez la aseveración de Sai con la experiencia de toda una mujer con estudios médicos.

—No es eso —explicó cerrando los ojos. Ino seguía abanicándose—. El hipo lo ocasionó la temperatura de la cerveza y mi rubor, bueno, eso se explica en tus libros. Creo que a Hinata le ocurre muy seguido con Naruto, aun siendo su novia.

La muchacha que los atendía se acercó rápidamente con la comida que habían ordenado, disculpándose por la demora y centró el plato único que contenía la porción para dos personas. Sai dio las gracias al ver la comida humeante y murmuró lo delicioso que le parecía el platillo, llevando la atención hacia su cita cuando la muchacha de la taberna se retiraba.

—¿Estás bien, Ino? —le preguntó Sai con los ojos bien abiertos al verla pálida y sudando en frío. Olió su comida y derramó el contenido de su estómago sobre el espacio entre sus piernas con el coro de sus arcadas de fondo. No hubo un alma dentro de la taberna que no se percataba que la matriarca joven del Clan Yamanaka estaba vomitando con furia.

* * *

Devuelta en el Hospital, Ino no pudo no sentirse avergonzada por su propia situación. Volvía tras una hora de que terminara su turno, con la misma ropa con la que había salido y Sai como su escolta, sujetándola de la cintura para que caminara junto a él y tomándole el pelo cuando quería vomitar a un lado de la calle. Aquella situación le pareció de lo más indignante y aunque Sai no parecía estar más que preocupado, Ino pensaba que verla regurgitar hasta su alma era el fin de su posible futura relación. «Se ocupará de que esté estable, se despedirá amablemente y me inventará un sobrenombre cruel después de verme vomitar tanto», pensaba Ino con la cabeza gacha, tanto por el mareo como por la dignidad que se había cavado su propio camino hacia el inframundo.

—No hay nadie en el mostrador —le avisó el pálido cuando llegaron a la entrada—, tendremos que llamar a alguien.

—¡No! —exclamó ella aprovechándose de la oportunidad de que Sakura no la viera en tales condiciones. Quizás estaba con Sasuke en esos momentos, haciendo lo que ella no estaba haciendo con Sai—. Digo, trabajo acá, Sai, puedo cuidarme de mi misma —le dijo—, llévame a un box desocupado, ¿sí?

Sai obedeció y trazaron el mismo trayecto cuando él había llegado como paciente durante la tarde, aunque esta vez fue de noche y el recorrido resultó algo tétrico. Al escoger un box libre, la ayudó a recostarse sobre la camilla y dejó su cartera a sus pies. Cuando Sai comprendió que le venían más arcadas, le acercó un cubo vacío de plástico que supuso sería para eso y cuando Ino pensó que ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago, expulsó una enorme cantidad de líquido que iba haciéndose cada vez más ligero con cada mareo.

Suspirando, Ino lloriqueó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Esto no tendría que estar pasando —susurró y Sai se la quedó mirando seriamente.

—Te contagiaste del virus, eso es todo —replicó él, sacándole el cubo del regazo y dejándolo en un rincón que pasó a llamarse el rincón apestoso—. Dime qué es debo hacer.

Recostándose sobre un costado, Ino miró los implementos que tenía en el box. Le pidió una bolsa de suero, le indicó como pincharle la vena de la mano e inmovilizarla con un trozo de gaza. También le pidió que fuese a la farmacia del Hospital para conseguir medicinas y jeringas para ella, y Sai volvió al rato con los frascos diminutos y un agua mineral que encontró en el camino. Ino temió preguntar por qué había traído eso último, no quería que le hiciera notar que tenía aliento con olor a vómito.

Las gotas de su primera bolsa de suero corrieron relativamente rápido, por lo que Sai disminuyó su velocidad pero no logró hacer lo mismo con las lágrimas de la rubia.

—¿Por qué lloras, Ino? ¿Te sientes muy mal? —preguntó él al tomar asiento junto a su camilla. Ino asintió.

—Sí —dijo—, pero no es del estómago. Me siento mal por cómo resultó nuestra cita. —La rubia se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Lo lamento, Sai. Quería que pensaras que soy atractiva y divertida, pero resulta que soy repugnante, desvaída y miserable.

—No eres repugnante, Ino, estás enferma y todos vomitamos de vez en cuando —le dijo Sai con esa sonrisa que ponía siempre, con los ojos cerrados y los labios curvados ligeramente—. Estás pálida, transpirada, despeinada y ruborizada, pero sigues siendo tú, Ino.

Sai pareció intentar acariciarle la cabeza pero lo que hizo en realidad fue ponerle la palma sobre la frente para medirle la temperatura, aunque fue suficiente para cortarle la respiración. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, negando con la cabeza, como si dudara un momento de su propia percepción y se le acercó a la cara para rozarse sus labios con los suyos.

Ino se quedó tiesa, no entendiendo absolutamente nada, pero no intentó nada sabiendo que su boca había sido vomitada innumerables veces por más que se la enjuagara con agua mineral. Ninguno cerró los ojos, ella por la sorpresa y él por su propia concentración. Luego vino su veredicto.

—Tienes fiebre, Ino —dijo y se incorporó para buscar un paño húmedo para bajarle la temperatura. La aludida pensó que su temperatura había subido muchos grados por sobre lo que tenía.

Cuando volvió, le fue difícil encontrar las palabras y se quedó rígida mientras estiraba el paño sobre su frente.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué fue eso? —Sai no entendió—, lo que hiciste con los labios.

—Alguien me dijo que con los labios se aprecia mejor la fiebre.

—Oh… —suspiró, no podía sentirse mal si la había besado sea cual fuere la situación—. Podríamos seguir con la cita mientras esperamos que acabe el suero… —sugirió más animada y Sai alzó las cejas—. Estábamos en los intereses, creo…

—Ah, aquello.

—Bueno, Sai, cuando alguien sale en una cita con otra persona es porque algo de interés tiene esa persona, ¿sí? —explicó ella, sintiéndose instantáneamente menos miserable que antes. Tras unos segundos, Sai asintió, entendiendo—. ¿Por qué aceptaste la cita conmigo? ¿Es que te intereso de alguna manera?

Vino una pausa de parte de él, a Ino le pareció que pasaban minutos en vez de segundos. Estaba bien que se pusiera a pensarlo mejor, daba tiempo para los detalles.

—No sé cómo responder esa pregunta, Ino —sinceró él y a la rubia se le fue la respiración, le vino una arcada pero no logró vomitar. Sai hizo el ademán de ir a buscar el cubo para el vómito pero la negación de Ino hizo que se quedara sentado a su lado. La florista intentó parecer menos triste de lo que estaba y se armó de la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr—. Pero realmente me preocupo por ti, después de todo, somos camaradas..., y amigos, ¿no?

—¿Acaso no es la peor cita que hemos tenido? —Ino atajó una lágrima antes de que fuera evidente y se rio.

—Es la primera que tengo —le dijo Sai con total normalidad y la rubia no tuvo más ánimos para reírse, todo resultaba muy penoso—, pero no ha terminado, ¿o sí?

* * *

Ino le indicó a Sai los secretos del Hospital y cuando ella se sintió un poco mejor se fueron a tomar un té en la sala de descanso del personal, cogieron un par de mantas cuando el recinto se hizo más fresco y recorrieron el lugar con las mantas sobre los hombros. El mero hecho de caminar hizo que Ino se sintiera anímicamente mejor y por más que su mente le advirtió que debía contentarse con lo que había logrado, quiso ser más osada y le pidió a su acompañante que la condujera de vuelta a su camilla en el box. ¿Se quedaría a dormir en el Hospital en lugar de irse a su casa? La razón le dictaba que debía ser así por su calidad de contagiada y su corazón la secundaba, si se iba a su hogar, Sai se iría al suyo. El box era el único lugar en el que podrían estar juntos sin ser juzgados por el resto ni por su propia consciencia.

La florista se tumbó sobre su camilla, tapándose entera con la manta sustraída y Sai tomó su lugar sobre su banco al lado de ella, sin respaldo ni cojín. El reloj daba las cuatro de la mañana, el aire olía a desinfectante y uno que otro paciente lejano vomitaba para perturbar el silencio de la noche, cuando a Ino le comenzó a bajar el sueño. Sin duda, al pálido también le vendría.

—En cualquier momento me dormiré —advirtió ella con la voz aletargada y Sai alargó una eme para sumarse a su afirmación. Ino se esforzó por mirarlo sentado a su lado, encorvado sobre su propia columna, la cabeza amansada y los brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas para evitar caer al suelo a causa de la gravedad. Su cuerpo habría estado acostumbrado a esas posiciones malamente logradas para las misiones más difíciles, pensó ella, pero aquella no era ninguna misión—. Deberías irte a tu hogar —le dijo Ino sin las menores ganas de hacerlo pero su consciencia no le permitía guardarse esas palabras.

Sai alzó la cabeza para mirarla al decir aquellas palabras y se lo pensó un momento. Ino no lo dejaría pensar demasiado.

—O puedes quedarte aquí y dormir unas horas antes de marcharte —le dijo—, después de todo, acabas de llegar de una misión el día de hoy.

—Podría… —pero su frase no se terminó de completar cuando Ino se deslizó por la camilla para orillarse y dejar un espacio vacío en el que cabía una persona.

—Prometo que no vomitaré —añadió Ino de manera dulce y se lo creyó, llevaba un par de horas sin vomitar.

Sai se lo pensó más y cuando el sonido de arcadas ajenas y la caída de fluido en un cubo lejano resonaron en los pasillos vacíos del Hospital, el artista se dejó manipular por las palabras de Ino. Un par de horas, murmuró con los ojos cerrados y se recostó bocarriba sin la intención de tocar a la chica que se abrazó de él sin pensárselo dos veces. Sai se volteó a verla cuando ella pasaba un brazo sobre su pecho y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—No quiero caerme —mintió ella y él le creyó, después de todo, la camilla era para una persona. La sonrisa de Ino no podía ser más amplia.

El brazo de Sai que quedó bajo el peso de Ino comenzó a dormírsele y lo movió hasta el hueco que hacía el cuello de ella.

—Tu cabello huele a polen —le indicó Sai cuando uno de sus cabellos se le acercó a la cara.

—¿Te gusta? —quiso saber Ino con dulzura y se tapó con la manta hasta el cuello.

—Sí —le respondió como ensimismado, de pronto había abierto los ojos como si todo el sueño se le hubiese ido por arte de magia—, realmente me gusta —añadió y tensó el brazo bajo ella para estrecharla un tanto, algo acalorado. Ino lo notó enseguida—. Me siento distinto —dijo tras una pausa—, creo que me dio fiebre.

Ino pensó que no era nada de eso pero no le hizo saber que en realidad estaba bajo el efecto de su propia cercanía. La chica alzó la vista y Sai la miró directo a los ojos, ansioso.

—A lo mejor te contagiaste —le dijo Ino, haciéndose la desinformada. Le tocó la frente pero como ella esperaba, no había temperatura que le advirtiera que estaba afiebrado—, no siento fiebre —admitió y se incorporó para tener movilidad en sus brazos. Cubrió las orejas con las manos y rozó sus labios con los propios—, tampoco aquí.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen rato hasta que Sai dejó salir una exhalación.

—Creo que estoy… —dijo él mientras tomaba el aire que le estaba faltando.

—¿Enfermo? —adivinó Ino pero Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Excitado —culminó y la rubia se atragantó con una risa que le brotó casi como un vómito, volviendo a tomar posesión del hombro de Sai para devolverle la inocencia a su encuentro—. Creo que me gustas.

Ino sonrió con los ojos cerrados y lo abrazó bajo la manta.

—A mí también me gustas, Sai —le respondió sintiéndose estrechada—, y me gusta nuestra primera cita.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Realmente pensé que este reto me resultaría más fácil pero me demoré eones en terminarlo, siempre que pensaba que terminaría no sentía que lo había hecho jaja hasta ahora. Incluso al momento de escribir esto, la historia no tiene título jaja ¿Por qué decidí hacerlo en un momento previo a su relación formal? No tengo idea jaja Sólo resultó así y espero que no haya salido similar a casi todas las historias SaiIno que tengo, al menos quise hacerla en un tono más serio y menos humorezco al que estoy acostumbrada a estos dos. ¿Qué más decir? Planeaba incluir una mini escena de la mañana siguiente pero no se me ocurrió cómo abordarla, sólo contaré que sería sobre Sai despertando de golpe para vomitar a un lado de la camilla, totalmente enfermo jaja

No sé qué más decir, así que diré lo siguiente: ¡CHILE ES EL CAMPEÓN DE AMÉRICA 2015! ¡TENEMOS COPA! ¡Y SOY ENORMEMENTE FELIZ Y ME RASPA LA GARGANTA!

Este es el primer reto ever de Naruto :) Gracias por leer, besotes, RP.


End file.
